Paying her a visit german Version
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: Available in English. Loki erhält seine Strafe, gefesselt mit den Eingeweiden seiner Söhne und dem Gift einer Schlange ausgesetzt, erinnert er sich an einen Schwur, den er Thor bei ihrem letzten Kampf geleistet hatte. Und Loki hatte diesmal vor, das Versprechen nicht zu brechen... UPDATE: "A blissful touch" Loki schickt einen Klon zu Jane um ihr zu zeigen, wie nur eine Berührung...
1. Prolog: Growing Anger

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prolog: Growing Anger**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki wandte sich unter dem Gift der Schlange, das unaufhörlich in sein Gesicht tropfte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Bestrafung hart sein würde, doch das...

Es war nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz.

Voller Ekel wehrte sich der Gott gegen die Eingeweide, die seinen Körper an einen spitzen Stein fesselten, die Eingeweide seiner Söhne Narfi und Ali.

Er hatte zusehen müssen, wie seine Kinder sich gegenseitig in Wolfsgestalt zerfetzten.

Odin war nun dabei ihm alles zu nehmen, was ihn auch nur noch im Entferntesten bei Verstand hielt.

Der Allvater hatte seine Nachkommenschaft entweder getötet, oder unter seiner Herrschaft versklavt und geknechtet, wie seinen Sohn Fenrir, den er vor Jahren zusammen mit zwei weiteren Kindern mit einer Riesin gezeugt hatte.

Dafür sollte er büßen, alle sollten sie dafür bezahlen ihn in dieser Schande zu fesseln.

Vor allem Thor... Dieser Bastard, der ihm den Thron genommen hatte.

Doch was konnte er in seiner Lage schon anrichten?

Nur sein Geist war frei, aber damit konnte er nicht mehr erreichen, als irgendwo einen Schatten von sich zu erzeugen, gegenstandslos, nur eine Lichterscheinung.

Seine Verzweiflung nährte die Wut und damit auch seine Kraft. Vielleicht würde der Zorn bald stark genug sein, damit er sich an einem Ort körperlich manifestieren konnte.

Und Loki Laufeyson wusste bereits genau wo.

Midgard.

„_Was ist nur auf der Erde mit dir geschehen, dass du so... weich geworden bist?_

_Sag mir nicht, es war diese Frau. Oh, so war es also._

_Dann werde ich vielleicht, wenn wir hier fertig sind, ihr auch einen Besuch abstatten."_

Ja, er würde sich dieses Miststück nehmen, noch bevor Thor es konnte, schließlich... hatte sein Bruder keine Möglichkeit zu seinem Weib zu gelangen, solange der Bifröst noch nicht wieder hergestellt war.

Und er würde dieses fragile Ding unter seinem Körper zerbrechen...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ja, ich weiß, der Prolog ist noch sehr kurz. Aber sehr viel mehr vom originalen Mythos, also der Edda, wollte ich nicht mit hineinnehmen. Ich habe sie inzwischen in einer Version von 1851 und einer von heute gelesen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich dieses Wissen auch einfließen lassen, aber nur, soweit es auch noch mit der Marvel Geschichte übereinstimmen kann._

_Das ist nun die zweite Geschichte, die ich zu Marvel anfange, die andere ist Loki x Natasha._

_Eine Loki x Sif ist auch schon in Planung, aber der Prolog bereitet mir Probleme ^^_

_Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen ^^_


	2. Chapter 1: Freezing Nightmares

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 1: Freezing Nightmares**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Es war dunkel. Und kalt._

_Jane zog die Beine nah an den Körper und versuchte nicht auf den eisigen Schnee zu achten, der ihre Kleidung durchnässte._

_Wo bei Newton war sie?_

_Zarte Flocken legten sich auf die zerklüftete Umgebung, welche nur noch entfernt an einstige Bauwerke erinnerten. Diese Architektur war ihr vollkommen unbekannt._

_Es war nicht mehr die Erde, so viel war ihr klar._

_Thor hatte ihr von Asgard erzählt, doch das hier... war das genaue Spiegelbild davon._

„_Das ist mein Geburtsort," meinte eine Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien._

„_Jotunheim."_

„_Jotunheim?" Jane blickte sich hektisch um, doch ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahme zeigte ihr nur immer wieder Schatten, die sofort verschwanden, sobald sie sich umdrehte._

_Zitternd versuchte sie Ruhe zu bewahren._

„_Ist dir kalt?" Die Stimme kam eindeutig näher._

„_Ach, ich vergaß, dein menschlicher Körper ist solche Temperaturen ja nicht gewöhnt."_

„_Was willst du von mir? Warum hast du mich hier hergebracht?" Der Versuch, ruhig zu klingen, misslang vollkommen._

„_Ich will, dass du dir diesen Ort genau ansiehst, bevor wir hier in einigen Tagen gemeinsam leben werden. Fernab von deinem geliebten Thor, der aus eigenem Antrieb die Regenbogenbrücke zerstört hat."_

„_Was? Ich werde hier gewiss nicht leben! Ich könnte es gar nicht bei dieser Kälte. Außerdem..."_

_Die Stimme war nun genau hinter ihr und unterbrach sie._

„_Oh, du wirst es als angenehm erachten... sobald du einmal mein Kind in dir trägst. Du wirst dich nach der Kälte verzehren..." schnurrte er an ihrem Nacken und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar._

„_Was soll das? Ist das ein böses Spiel? Wieso sollte ich..."_

„_Keine Widerworte. So etwas dulde ich nicht von der Frau, die ich erwähle."_

_Seine Hände fuhren ihren Körper hinab._

_Jane traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. So sehr es ihre Kämpfernatur auch wollte. Ihr Überlebensinstinkt war stärker._

_Sie spürte, wie eisige Hände unter ihr Hemd fuhren und hinauf wanderten._

„_Ich werde deinem geliebten Thor alles nehmen, was ihm etwas bedeutet. Und dazu gehörst ganz besonders auch du."_

_Seine Lippen berührten ihren Hals, zogen eine Spur von emotionslosen Küssen hinauf zu ihrem Ohr, bevor er flüsterte. „Mein Bruder wird leiden, so wie ich damals gelitten habe, als man mir die einzigste Hoffnung entriss, die ich je besessen hatte... Denkst du, du weißt, was Schmerzen sind?"_

_Jane stockte der Atem, als eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel griff._

„_Ich werde dich lehren, nach etwas zu betteln, wie süßen Schmerz."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Jane schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und blickte sich panisch in ihrem Wohnwagen um.

War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Noch immer zitternd stand sie auf und bemerkte dabei, dass ihr Hemd und ihre Hose vollkommen durchnässt waren. Die Kälte sickerte ihr bis in die Knochen und sie machte sich auf in das Badezimmer um das tropfende Eiswasser los zu werden.

Selbst nach einer kurzen, heißen Dusche wollte das eisige Gefühl nicht verschwinden.

Vielleicht war das alles ja nur Einbildung...

Vielleicht hatte sie gestern einfach nur zu lange gearbeitet... Ja, wahrscheinlich träumte sie noch immer und musste sich nur wieder hinlegen um morgen früh vollkommen normal von den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne geweckt zu werden.

Es war sicher nur ein Traum... Sie war überarbeitet... Deswegen spielte ihr Verstand ihr einen Streich.

In diesem Glauben legte sie sich zurück in ihr Bett und versuchte nicht an die eisigen Hände auf ihrem Körper zu denken.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Welten entfernt, wachte der Gott aus seiner Trance auf und grinste hämisch, als er die Macht spürte, die durch ihre Verzweiflung zu ihm drang. Er ernährte sich davon, und seine Kraft wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die er ihr das Fürchten lehrte.

„Nicht mehr lange, du erbärmliches Weib."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen ^^ Die Leser sind von der englischen Version ja schon recht angetan ^^ Ich hatte eine so große Resonanz nicht erwartet XD_

_Ich habe letztes WE am 27.11. Loki gecosplayt, zusammen mit einer Freundin._

_In STUTTGART! Königstraße 28 ^^ Es war so großartig. Schaut auf meine facebook fanpage nach den Bildern. Gleicher Name wie hier auf ffdotnet._

_Fhirinn, schade, dass ich dich nicht direkt anschreiben kann um deine Fragen zu beantworten. Falls ich dich von irgendwoher auf einer anderen Seite oder aus dem realen Leben kenne, dann sag es mir bitte ^^ Ich bin da manchmal etwas verwirrt.  
_

_Ich drehe mir die Geschichte von Marvel so zurecht, dass sie näher an die Edda herankommt, aber keines wird vollständig hier enthalten sein, um alle Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen.  
_

_Ich hoffe, du folgst mir weiterhin ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Reins and Heirs

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 2: Reins and heirs**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Jane traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Der Ort, auf dem sie saß, war kalt und das Licht würde sie gewiss blenden. Es war nicht kalt hier, doch das minderte nicht ihre Furcht._

„_Ich dachte mir, nach deiner Klage über die eisige Kälte Jotunheims könnte das hier nicht schaden."_

_Das war wieder diese Stimme, die mit ihrer silbernen Samtheit in ihre Seele schnitt und ihr Blut gefrieren ließ._

„_Das ist alles nur ein Traum. Nichts davon ist real." murmelte Jane vor sich hin und versuchte den kalten Atem an ihrem Hals zu ignorieren._

„_Öffne die Augen, Liebste. Keine Furcht. Dieser Ort wird dir gefallen. Das ist Asgard, in all seiner Pracht. Und du... mein schöner Engel, sitzt auf dem Thron." schmeichelte er ihr ohne sie zu berühren, doch das Gefühl seiner kalten Finger nur Millimeter über ihrer Haut jagten ihr Angst ein._

„_Das ist nur ein Traum."_

„_Kein Traum, Liebste, Magie." Loki vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und hauchte leichte Küsse über ihre zarte Haut. „Und nun mach' die Augen auf."_

_Jane versuchte sich wegzudrehen, doch es war sinnlos, wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin sie fliehen konnte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war._

_Also ergab sie sich der Forderung und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie den strahlenden Thronsaal erblickte._

_So hatte Thor ihr Asgard beschrieben. Oh, es war wundervoll._

„_Wenn du meine Frau geworden bist, wirst du Herrscherin über alle Reiche sein. Auch über Asgard. Gefällt dir dieser Gedanke?" Loki bewegte sich vor sie und beugte sich leicht nach vorne um sie weiterhin berühren und küssen zu können._

„_Ich will niemanden beherrschen," gab sie schroff zurück, doch ihre Gedanken ruhten auf der Pracht und dem Glanz der wunderschönen Architektur._

„_Du wirst an meiner Seite sein. Das heißt nicht, dass du selbst die Zügel und das Zepter in der Hand halten wirst."_

_Loki fuhr ihre Arme hinab bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen._

„_Aber wenn du dich würdig erweist..." Er strich diesmal ihren Oberkörper hinab zu ihrer Hüfte, bevor er zärtlich die entblößte Haut ihres Bauches küsste, nachdem er ihr Hemd leicht nach oben geschoben hatte. „... und mir einen Erben für den Thron schenkst..."_

„_Ich will das nicht. Und das solltest du inzwischen begriffen haben." Zorn stieg in ihr hoch. Wie konnte er nur so mit ihr spielen und ihre Welt vollkommen aus den Angeln reißen mit nur so wenigen Worten?_

„_Oh, wir werden sehen, liebste Jane." Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft über die Stelle unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels. „Du wirst die Zeit bis zur Niederkunft in Jotunheim verbringen müssen um dich wohl zu fühlen, doch danach können wir, wenn es dir beliebt, nach Asgard kommen. Hier wirst du alles haben, was du dir je erträumt hast." Er küsste erneut ihren Bauch. „Und ich bekomme, was ich mir erträume. Meine Rache, die Macht über alle Reiche und damit auch den Thron von Asgard und... eine Blutlinie, die mein Erbe fortsetzen kann. Eine Familie, die Thor in eine unendliche Verzweiflung stürzen wird."_

„_Das werde ich nicht zulassen," erwiderte Jane schroff und wollte aufstehen, doch binnen eines Wimpernschlages hatten seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte sie mit eisernem Griff gegen den Thron gedrückt._

„_Niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt. Du bist ein erbärmliches Weib, das sich der Macht eines Mannes ergeben muss." Seine Stimme war kalt und von Hass erfüllt._

„_Träum' weiter..."_

„_Schweig!" grollte er wütend und ließ durch einen Zauber ihre gesamte Kleidung verschwinden._

_Erschrocken keuchte Jane auf, als er in die seidige Haut ihres Oberschenkels biss und seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine drückte, wobei er selbst sich hinkniete um eine angenehmere Pose zu haben._

„_Du hast doch keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was ich dir bieten kann. Du wirst überaus zufrieden mit dem goldenen Käfig sein, den ich um dich herum bauen werde. Ihr Menschen seid so leicht zu verführen – mit Macht, Geld oder... Sex..." Seine Zunge leckte über ihre erhitzte Haut. „Und du, liebste Jane, bist da keine Ausnahme."_

_Sein kühler Atem war plötzlich wie Balsam im Gegensatz zu dem Inferno, das sich in ihr ausbreitete._

„_Was tust du mit mir?"_

„_Ich gebe dir, was du brauchst... Du verzehrst dich geradezu nach einem Mann, der deine körperlichen Gelüste stillt. Und ich bin mehr als nur in der Lage dazu, dir das zu geben, was du brauchst."_

_Jane wandte sich unter seinem Griff, doch das Verlangens konnte sie nicht leugnen. Was tat er nur, dass er..._

„_Oh, Jane... Du bist williger, als ich dachte. Welch' Schande... Ich dachte, durch deine Liebe zu Thor würdest du mehr Gegenwehr leisten. Nun mach' es mir doch nicht so leicht..."_

_Er wanderte näher zu dem Punkt, an dem sich ihre Lust konzentrierte._

„_Ich kann deine Erregung nahezu schmecken... So ein sündiges, kleines Wesen... Wir werden gut zusammen passen..."_

„_Ich. Will. Dich. Nicht." fauchte sie und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als sein Atem über ihre Weiblichkeit strich. „Begreif' das endlich!"_

„_Dein Körper sagt mir aber etwas ganz anderes..."_

_Er war so nah..._

„_Bitte..." flehte sie schon beinahe._

„_Bitte, was?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte er seinen Mund auf ihr pochendes Zentrum._

Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte Jane von ihrem Bett hoch.

'Oh, lass das alles nur ein Traum sein. Ein dummer Traum, der...'

Jane schlug die Decke zurück und erkannte, dass sie nackt war... und in Körper sich verzweifelt nach der Erlösung sehnte... Eine Erlösung, die ihr nur... ER geben konnte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, als er aus dem Traum erwachte. Oh, wie leicht es doch war, diese Sterbliche zu verführen. Sobald er frei war, würde es ein Kinderspiel werden, Jane zu unterwerfen und sie sich zu eigen zu machen. Das würde das Grausamste sein, was er Thor nur antun konnte. Dass seine kleine Menschenfrau freiwillig das Gemach ihres Feindes teilte.

Zuerst war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob diese Vision nun ihre Furcht mindern würde, doch es hatte sie nur noch weiter geschürt. Jetzt gab es noch mehr, wovor sie Angst hatte.

Und ihr innerer Konflikt schickte prickelnde Macht durch seine Adern.

Nur noch ein paar wenige Träume und dann war sie reif und er... war stark genug um sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Wow, ich war unglaublich erstaunt über die Anzahl von neuen Lesern und Kommentaren zu der englischen Version dieser Geschichte, weswegen ich mich nun darauf konzentrieren werde._

_Aber verdammt nochmal, Leute, ich habe noch zwei weitere Geschichte mit Loki x Natasha / Sif, die teilweise um einiges härter / emotionaler / romantischer werden als diese hier XD_

_Das Pairing scheint wohl wirklich beliebt zu sein XD_

_Wie ihr seht, werden die Kapis nun auch länger. Ja, ich bin noch lange von meiner glorreichen Zeit eines 44 Seiten Sex Kapis entfernt, wie ich es damals zu Aeriths und Sephs erstem Mal geschrieben habe, aber... daran habe ich fast ein Jahr geschrieben, natürlich mit vielen anderen Kapis, die davor kamen und dann dadurch zu einem glühenden Höhepunkt wurden, aber... XD Naja ^^ Freut euch auf mehr._

_Hier auf ffnet darf ich ja kein adult mehr hochladen, aber ich werde es auf einer anderen Seite tun, aber erst, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist ^^_

_Ich will euch noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen._

_Im nächsten Kapi wird Loki vielleicht stark genug sein um einen Klon zu erschaffen, der sie..._

_besuchen wird XD_


	4. Chapter 3: A blissful touch

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 3: A blissful touch**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Jane wusste, dass das, was sie tat, falsch war.

Doch nach den Träumen, die sie seit Wochen quälten, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

Loki hatte sie immer wieder bis zum Zerbersten gereizt. Allein die Suche nach einem Mann, der ihr 'aushelfen' konnte, war für sie abscheulich.

Die Angst, seinen Ärger auf sich zu hetzen, war zu groß.

Also sorgte sie dafür, dass niemand diese Nacht stören würde, schloss den Wohnwagen mehrfach ab und verhängte ihre Fenster.

Dann erst traute sie sich in ihr Bett zu liegen. In diesem Schutz schob sie ihr Nachthemd nach oben und begann mit ihrer Tat.

Jane hatte das schon einige Male getan, doch nun... war es anders. Bisher waren es Hormone gewesen und die Abwesenheit eines geeigneten Mannes, aber jetzt war es die pure Verzweiflung, die Sehnsucht nach einem Gott, der ihr in ihren Albträumen erschienen war, ihr das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Und dennoch... wollte sie ihn und seine Dunkelheit.

Die junge Frau versuchte diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch sobald sie an etwas für sie angenehmes dachte, so wurde es sofort wieder von seinem Bild abgelöst. Sein laszives Grinsen, bevor er sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub.

Jane stöhnte frustriert auf. Es musste doch etwas geben... Vielleicht lag die Antwort so nah.

Thor, Lokis Bruder, hatte sie mit seinem Charme binnen Stunden umgarnt. Doch er war nicht hier, sondern auf Asgard. Ebenso wie es Loki sein müsste, der ihr doch eigentlich nichts anhaben konnte... Loki... Erneut sah sie das Bild seines nackten Körpers.

Verdammt, dann musste es eben so gehen.

Er war nicht hier, und sie träumte auch nicht. Also würde dieser Bastard niemals etwas davon erfahren.

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr sie sich zwischen die Schenkel und spreizte sie. Bereits eine leichte Berührung ihrer Finger setzte ihren Körper in Flammen und ließ sie leise aufstöhnen.

Dann erschien erneut sein Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge und plötzlich fühlte sich das Ganze gar nicht mehr so falsch an. Er war es schließlich, der sie benutzen wollte. Warum sollte es ihr also nicht erlaubt sein, das gleiche zu tun? Es war kein Traum und Loki würde nichts davon mitbekommen. Oder?

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Träume dich so schnell zu einer solch abscheulichen Tat verleiten könnten..." schnurrte eine Stimme neben ihr.

Voller Furcht riss Jane die Augen auf und starrte direkt in Lokis glühende Augen.

Er war hier! Das war kein Traum mehr. Es war Realität!

„Bitte gebe mir die Möglichkeit..." Er zog die Decke zurück, ohne dass Jane etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, ihr Körper war erstarrt. „... dir ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen."

Jane versuchte zu schreien, nach ihm zu schlagen, doch ihre Stimme war verstummt und ihre Arme versagten ihren Dienst. Das musste Magie sein.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich habe nicht vor, dir weh zu tun. Und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dich gelähmt habe. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich gegen mein Spiel wehrst." Er schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. „Aber wenn deine hübschen Lippen meinen Namen formen, dann... wird es dir erlaubt sein. Nun? Hast du Lust, meinen Namen zu stöhnen."

Er sah die Panik in ihren Augen, während sich ihr Körper noch immer erfolglos wehrte.

„Wohl eher nicht... _noch_ nicht."

Jane indessen hoffte inständig, dass das hier nur ein Traum war. Dass sie nur schlief und alles vorbei war, sobald das, was er vor hatte, vollbracht war.

„Das ist kein Traum," Loki legte sich neben sie und fuhr zärtlich ihren Körper entlang ohne dabei über die Brüste zu streichen. Und dennoch setzte er damit ihre Nerven in Flammen.

„Deine Furcht hat mir die Macht gegeben, einen Teil meiner Magie zurück zu gewinnen. Das hier mag ein Klon von mir sein, dennoch ist er real."

Dann musterte er ihre entblößte Gestalt. „Dein Körper ist real noch um einiges verlockender..." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Und dein Duft gefällt mir... So lieblich und zart... Ich werde dich pflücken wie eine kaum erblühte Knospe... Und es wird dir gefallen."

Jane versuchte sich noch immer einzureden, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Doch es war zu real... zu wirklich... Ihr Geist wollte sich kaum vorstellen, auf welche Weise er sie für ihre Ungezogenheit bestrafen würde.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie man das richtig macht. Und zwar ohne überhaupt... dort hin... gehen zu müssen." meinte er mit einem verruchten Unterton. Seine Hand fuhr ihren Bauch hinab und hielt kurz vor ihrer Weiblichkeit inne. Ganz zum Schluss, ja, dann würde er sie berühren. Doch das Spiel bis dahin, war ein anderes.

Die junge Frau spürte wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte, ob vor Angst oder Lust konnte sie nicht mehr unterscheiden. „Loki..." hauchte sie leise.

„Das ist schon einmal ein Anfang." Der Gott erhob sich um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. „Noch ein bisschen mehr Verlangen in deiner Stimme und ich könnte wohl nicht garantieren, was diese Nacht uns noch an wundervollen Dingen bringen könnte. Ich frage mich, ob ich dich bereits mit einem meiner Klone... begatten könnte. Ich habe das noch nie versucht... Vielleicht wäre es Zeit dafür... In ein paar Tagen bist du reif und mein Samen wird lange genug in dir überleben können..." Seine Stimme war dunkel und voller Verlangen. „Was würde dein liebster Thor wohl dazu sagen? Wenn in einigen Jahren der Bifröst repariert ist und er dich besuchen kommt, unwissend, dass du bereits meine Nachkommen geboren hast."

Jane wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen seinen Zauber, doch es war aussichtslos.

„Wenn du brav bist, werde ich deine Fesseln lösen, doch dafür musst du dich zuerst einmal würdig erweisen." Er drückte seine geschwollene Männlichkeit gegen ihren Oberschenkel. „Also nun zeig mir, wie bereit du für mich bist."

Jane versuchte erneut aufzuschreien, doch es war sinnlos...

„Wohl eher nicht..."

Seine Hände strichen erneut über ihren Körper, zwischen die Falte ihrer Oberweite hinauf zu ihrem Hals. „Aber dennoch werde ich wahr machen, was ich soeben versprochen habe. Gut, es ist lange her, seit ich zum letzten Mal eine Frau nur mit meiner Silberzunge und einigen Handbewegungen erlöst habe, aber ich weiß noch sehr gut..." Er richtete sich auf und betrachtete ihren Körper. „... wie ich das getan habe."

„Loki, bitte..." Ein Wort mehr... Doch es war nicht das Wort, das sie benötigte um zu entkommen. Jane wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch kein Laut verließ ihre Lippen, der eine Flucht ermöglichen könnte.

„Was ist es, das du begehrst, liebste Jane?" Loki drückte sich noch fester an sie und zeigte ihr sehr deutlich, wie sehr ihre Hilflosigkeit ihm gefiel. „Womit sollen wir anfangen?" Er fuhr über ihre Wange und nahm dabei eine verirrte Strähne mit, die ihm die Sicht aus diese makellose Haut verwehrt hatte.

„Soll ich deinen Hals küssen?" Er drückte seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment gegen ihren Nacken, zog sich dann doch wieder zurück, als sie tief einatmete. „Ach, vielleicht noch etwas viel für den Anfang." Loki begann in Gedanken weiter an seinem Verführungsnetz zu weben. Jetzt, wo er körperliche Nähe zu ihr hatte und nicht nur die Traumwelt, wurden sie um ein Vielfaches stärker. Viel zu stark für eine Sterbliche um sich zu wehren. „Fangen wir doch mit dem Werkzeug an, das du soeben noch benutzen wolltest."

Jane sah mit Schrecken zu, wie er sich erhob und befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste, bis er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie vorsichtig zu sich zog, als wäre sie das zerbrechlichste Glaskunstwerk. Dann fuhr er mit der Außenfläche ihrer Hand in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine eigene Wange, die Freude über eine solche Berührung ließ ihn die Augen schließen. „Du bist so zierlich." Dann musterte er ihre Finger genauer. „Und so fragil. Ich könnte dir mit einer falschen Bewegung die Hand brechen." Seine Lippen fuhren über jede Fingerspitze, federleichte Küsse, die schließlich zu einem zarten Saugen wurden, während er leise vor Verlangen knurrte. „Du hast dich nur Sekunden berührt und dennoch kann ich dich bereits schmecken... Du bist süß, wie ein Apfel der Idun, und so weiblich... Welch Freude es mir bereiten wird, dich gänzlich und mit meinem wahren Körper zu kosten..."

Jane hatte indessen die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Lust verhangenen Augen sehen, wollte diese aristokratischen Gesichtszüge... bewundern. Nein, das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! Sie war dabei ihm zu verfallen! Mit ganzer Willenskraft versuchte Jane nicht auf seine tiefe, melodische Stimme zu hören, die ihr leise zuflüsterte, wie attraktiv sie war. Alles was er tat, war eine Lüge und ein Spiel seines verzerrten Geistes. Sie durfte ihm keine Macht über ihren Körper geben! Doch ihr Körper war anderer Meinung.

Ein Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle, als er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Unterarm fuhr, eine prickelnde Spur von Kühle und Hitze hinterlassend. Immer wieder spürte sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut, der langsam all ihre abwehrenden Mauern einstürzen ließ.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich keinen Punkt an deinem Körper berühren werde, der von Menschen zum erreichen Valhallas benutzt wird, also..." Er griff mit beiden Armen unter ihren Körper drehte ihn auf den Bauch, während er mit Magie dafür sorgte, dass ihre Arme noch immer in seiner Reichweite blieben.

Und so lag Jane nun noch hilfloser da, die Beine leicht gespreizt, das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Loki..." '_Hör auf!'_ wollte sie schreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Mit Schrecken beobachtete die junge Frau, wie er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand und sich das Bett unter ihr bewegte.

Er würde doch nicht...

„Oh, nein, liebste Jane. Solche Dinge sind selbst mir fern, vielleicht bekannt und erprobt, doch nichts, was ich jetzt bereits mit dir tun werde." Er bewegte sich so, dass er über ihr war, jedoch nicht ihren Körper mit seiner Männlichkeit berühren konnte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange Sterbliche die sexuelle Lust eines Gottes aushalten, bevor ihr Körper unzureichend in seiner Fähigkeit wird, das Glied in ausreichender Enge zu umhüllen. Somit kommt es ganz auf dich an. Und darauf, wie gut du schließlich im Schlafgemach sein wirst."

Jane antwortete nicht, konnte nicht antworten. Und so verharrte sie, bereit seine nächste Berührung zu ertragen.

Loki ließ sie warten, während ihr Körper sich merklich gegen die Kälte der Umgebung wehrte. In Gedanken spielte er die Möglichkeit durch, sie in seiner wahren Form zu nehmen. Könnte er seine Herkunft und die Folgen der Berührung eines Eisriesen so weit unterdrücken, dass er sie zwar in seiner eigentlichen Gestalt nehmen konnte, jedoch nicht Gefahr lief, sie zu schädigen?

Doch Loki schob den Gedanken beiseite. Zuerst gab es andere Dinge, die wichtiger waren...

Und so leckte er sich über die Lippen und senkte sie auf die zarte Haut ihres Rücken, küsste ihre Schultern, hinab zu ihren Rippen. Oh, sie war tatsächlich so zerbrechlich und wehrlos.

Jane indessen konnte nichts anderes tun, als bei der unerwarteten Berührung leise aufzustöhnen, während sich die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib weiter ausbreitete. Sie begann sich nach seinen Lippen zu verzehren, nach seiner Silberzunge, die...

Loki fuhr mit dieser langsam ihre ganze Wirbelsäule hinab und veranlasste Jane dazu, keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen. Oh, es verfehlte tatsächlich nicht seine Wirkung... Der Trickser spann seinen Zauber noch weiter, konzentrierte die Magie auf ihren Unterleib, der bereits im Rhythmus ihres Herzens pochte. Es war so einfach eine menschliche Frau zu verführen, dass es beinahe langweilig war. Wenn dies nicht die Geliebte seines Adoptivbruders wäre.

„Gefällt dir, was ich tue?"

„Loki... bitte... _mehr_" entglitt es ihren Lippen und sie bemerkte den Fehler erst, als es geschehen war. Ein seltsamer rote Nebel legte sich über ihre Sicht und sie gab langsam die Gegenwehr auf. Tief inhalierte sie seinen männlichen Duft und ihr wurde beinahe schwindelig. Das war alles so viel. Noch nie hatte ein Mann solche Wellen der Ekstase in ihr ausgelöst. Und Jane war dabei in der Brandung zu ertrinken.

„Sag mir, was du willst, liebste Jane. Wo soll ich hingehen?" Er zog an den Faden seines Verführungsnetzes und spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte.

„Berühre mich, Loki... _Dort_" Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über ihre Wangen, während ihr süßes Geheimnis nach seinen Fingern lechzte, nach seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, nach seiner Männlichkeit.

Der Gott der Zwietracht überdacht seinen Plan nochmals. Jetzt ihre Beine hinab zu wandern, hinunter zu ihren Füßen, würden nicht mehr viel ändern, würde vielleicht zu viel ändern, so, dass ihr Erlebnis nicht... perfekt wurde, zumindest nicht in seinen Augen.

Oh ja, Sterbliche waren einfach zu leicht zu verführen.

„Du willst also, dass ich dich nehme, wie ein Mann sein Weib nimmt."

Obwohl ihr Verstand inzwischen in weiter Ferne war, wehrte sich Jane gegen den Gedanken. Doch ihre Antwort war stumm.

„Das wohl eher nicht... noch nicht... obwohl es dich gewiss auf die schönste Weise erlösen könnte..." schnurrte er gegen die Haut ihrer Hüfte, noch immer zu weit entfernt, als dass selbst sein Atem diese Stelle an ihrem Körper berühren konnte.

„Soll ich dich mit meiner Silberzunge berühren?"

Jane zitterte und versuchte ein 'Ja' zu unterdrücken.

Loki erhob sich und betrachtete die junge Frau. Sie war doch stärker als er dachte. Sie wollte die Schmach nicht ertragen, ihren Feind um Erlösung anzubetteln. Doch das würde sie nun tun. Und er wollte es ihr so einfach wie möglich machen. Fest zurrte er die Verführungsfäden um sie und hielt sie stramm wie Zügel, als er mit düsterer Stimme fragte: „Sollen meine Finger diesen Ort erkunden, der so verzweifelt nach seinem Herrn und Meister schreit?"

„Oh Loki, JA!" rief sie schließlich und hasste sich selbst für diese Worte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben und zog ihren Körper nun hinauf, während Jane schmerzvoll aufschrie. Er drückte ihre kniende Form gegen seine, ließ ihren Rücken genau seine Erregung spüren, als seine Finger wie kleine Giftschlangen hinabfuhren zu diesem Ort, an dem sie ihn wollte.

Loki legte seine Handfläche auf ihre Weiblichkeit und flüsterte dunkel in ihr Ohr:

„Komm für mich..."

Und das tat sie. Ihr Körper gab seine Gegenwehr auf und versank in tiefster Erfüllung. Ihr Geist zerriss und wurde durch seine Faden neu verwoben. Noch nie hatte sie etwas so Wundervolles gespürt. Er mochte der Gott der Lügen und der Zwietracht sein, doch das hier...

„LOKI!" schrie Jane laut auf, als ihr Körper sich aufbäumte und zuckte, nach noch so viel mehr verlangte als eine bloße Hand auf ihrer Weiblichkeit. Ein weißer Regen übergoss ihr ganzes Selbst. Veränderte sie, reinigte auf grausame Art und Weise... Bis sie erkannte, dass es schwarze Asche war, die soeben ihre Seele bedeckte.

Der Gott ließ ihre Empfindungen wie einen Wasserfall über sich ergießen. Sein Plan war aufgegangen und seine Wette gewonnen. Der Triumph ließ ihn erzittern und seine Magie beben.

_'Ich habe gewonnen... , Thor.'_

Jane hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich die Fesseln um ihren Körper gelöst hatten und die Starre verblasst war. Alles was sie tat, war sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Noch immer spürte sie die sanften Wellen ihrer Erlösung, während er sie mit seinem muskulösen Körper in die Laken drückte.

Verzweifelt presste Jane ihre Lippen auf seine. Unfähig zu begreifen, welchen Fehler sie gerade tat. Es war ihr einerlei. Es fühlte sich zu gut an.

Und so versank sie in einem Spiel von Zungen und Zähnen, bis sie nur noch nach Luft rang und Tränen weinte.

Dann umfing sie Kälte, anstatt die Hitze seines Körpers.

Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie zwei verschwommene, leuchtend rote Punkte, bevor alles dunkel wurde und eisige Einsamkeit sie überschwemmte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki stöhnte laut auf und wandte sich gegen die Ketten, die ihn gefangen hielten. Bei Valhalla...

Er spürte, wie sein Körper zuckte, bereit das zu tun, wofür ein männlicher Unterleib geschaffen war, doch der Gott ließ es nicht zu. Noch nicht...

Erschöpfung übermannte ihn in dem Augenblick, als erneut das Gift der Schlange sein Gesicht traf. Doch die aufgebrachte Magie war diese wenigen Minuten wert gewesen. Bald... _bald_... das versprach er sich - und ihr.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Muhahaha, na wie war's? Kommis erwünscht ^^_

**Es gibt Neuigkeiten ^^**

**Mein **Loki Stuttgart Cosplay** ist fertig. Zu sehen auf **animexx** bei meinem Benutzernamen "**AerithMon-Kishu**".**

**Oder auf **deviantart** mit dem Namen „**Stephanie-dono**"**

**Und ich habe meine **zwei Loki videos** auf youtube.**

**Hängt einfach dieses Kürzel an:**

**8CD23Fu5cYg → ****A Howling Wilderness**

**AfrSuBBVVac → ****Bedroom Brawl**

**Oh und ich habe vor meine Videos, die ich als Loki im ECHTEN Stuttgart gedreht habe, auch noch hochzuladen ^^**

**Folgt mir auf **tumblr** für mehr Infos:**

_**aerithmon-kishu**__PUNKT__**tumblr**__PUNKT__**com**_


End file.
